The Space Between
by Cafeconleche
Summary: Jess and Rory's life and friendship are turned upside down with the arrival of a beautiful stranger. Rory and Jess are are finding out what they really what and who they are . Could what they're looking for be right in front of them?
1. Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way

Title: The Space Between ( I forgot to credit that to The Dave Matthews Band )  
  
Author: CafeConLeche (Lexy)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of it's mine . Just a sophmore in highschool. I own nothing.  
  
  
  
Dedications: To all the great fan fic writers . I love reading your terrific stories. Also to my reviewers. Thank You.  
  
  
  
The titles of the chapters are from The Calling's terrific CD - Camino Palmero  
  
Chapter 2: Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way  
  
Well he can't sleep at night..it's all because she came into his life/ Wipe the smile off you face before it gets too late . There's only so much time for you to make up your mind ( From The Calling's song -Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way .)  
  
(Rory went to the leadership conference in Wshington D.C. leaving him with the impression that she was going to stay with Dean and their kiss was a spur of the moment thing that shouldn't have happened. )  
  
  
  
Lately Jess had found his thoughts of his kiss with Rory drifting to the back of his mind replaced by thoughts of Giselle. She was somewhat of an enigma . No one really knew much about her besides the fact she was from New York. Jess found himself very attracted to her . Although beautiful, Rory wwas overshadowed by Giselle's beauty. It was late afternoon and no one was in the diner so he busied himself by wiping off the counter and tables.  
  
  
  
Voice:"Hey"  
  
  
  
Jess:"Hi"  
  
  
  
Giselle:"Um.. think I could get a menu..please?"  
  
  
  
She looked even more stunning today than when he first met her. She was dressed causually in dark blue somewhat low rise jeans with a violet tank that brought out the violet in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Jess:"Yeah" ( He handed her a menu )  
  
  
  
Giselle:( After skimming the menu )" I'll have a brownie sundae."  
  
  
  
Jess:"What a healthly choice."  
  
  
  
Giselle:"Hey it's been a pretty sucky day . This town is cracked . This morning I just wanted to go to the bookstore. At least 15 people stopped me on the way to welcome me to town. I just want them to freaking leave me alone."  
  
  
  
Jess: ( chuckling ) I know what you mean."  
  
  
  
Giselle: ( she gave him a small smile) " So I take it your not Star's Hollow's biggest fan."  
  
  
  
Jess:"That would be a correct assumption."  
  
  
  
Giselle:"Well , is there anything in this town that you do like?"  
  
  
  
Jess: ( after a few moments) "Maybe one or two things. What about you?"  
  
  
  
Giselle:(looking straight at Jess) "Things seem to be looking up ."  
  
  
  
Five Weeks Later  
  
  
  
Paris:"Rory !"  
  
  
  
Rory :"What?!"  
  
  
  
Paris :"Phone."  
  
  
  
Rory :"Oh , don't scare me like that. I thought someone was dying. Geez. ( takes the phone from Paris) Hello?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"Hey babe!"  
  
  
  
Rory :"Hi mom!"  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"So are you excited ?Three more days ! Yea! Yea! "  
  
  
  
Rory :"Oh my god! More than you'll ever know ( whispering) I've spent more than a lifetime's worth of time with Paris. The coffee here sucks and I miss everyone sooo much."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"By everyone ..you mean me right ?"  
  
  
  
Rory: (laughing) Of course."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"Well that's what I thought but seriously everyone misses you so much..especially the floppy haired wonder. I have never seen him so glum."  
  
  
  
Rory: ( nervously) Well I miss him alot too."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:( not noticing) I'm sure you do kid .Anyway since I'm at work I think I should actually work. So I'll call you later ok?"  
  
  
  
Rory:"Ok. Love you."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:Bye . Love you too."  
  
  
  
Giselle sat on the couch in her grandmother's living room . It was late in the afternoon and she was watching golf because her grandmother didn't want to get cable. Her shift at the inn had just ended . Lorelai had been nice enough to get her a job as a waitress at the Inn's resterant . She turned so she was lying length ways on the couch . She closed her eyes and her thoughts drifted to a certain sarcastic diner boy who had recently been occupying her thoughts more frequently. They had become good friends in the last five weeks , spending their evenings together . Talking about their lives , their likes /dislikes, thier past , friends , life in New York, discussing books /music, anything really. She truly valued her friendship with Jess but lately she had been thinking more and more about the possibility of them being more than friends. She just wasn't sure if he felt the same way. The doorbell rang interupting her thoughts . She had just ordered food from Luke's . She shuffled to the door in her sweats and a tank.  
  
  
  
Giselle:" Hey...Jess. I didn't expect you."  
  
  
  
Jess:"Well my shift was over and the diner was pretty busy so I offered to deliver this ."  
  
  
  
Giselle: (she gave him the money and took the food) "Well, thanks."  
  
  
  
Jess:" No problem." ( At that moment it began to rain . Harder and harder by the second. Jess turned to leave..)  
  
  
  
Giselle:"Wait!"( she silently cursed herself for appearing so eager)"Why don't you stay until it stops raining . I'd really appreciate the company. "( She ushered him inside)  
  
  
  
Jess:( surveying the room that was impeccably clean..) "Your grandmother must be a total neat freak."  
  
  
  
Giselle:"Please, she hates cleaning and she's a total pack rat . When I first came here there were so many dishes and crap everywhere you'd be surprised. I can't live with messes though , so the day after I moved in while she was at work I spent the entire day vacuuming , doing laundry, cleaning , polishing, and organizing all her crap and I'm totally boring you now. Hey are you hungry ? I really don't eat all that much and Luke's protions are pretty big."  
  
  
  
Jess: "Yeah , I could eat."  
  
  
  
Giselle: ( somewhat flustered ) Ok then."  
  
  
  
Jess: ( following her into the kitchen) So where's your grandmother?"  
  
  
  
Giselle:" She's at a convention .She won't be back until noon or so tommorrow."  
  
  
  
Jess: "Huh."(She handed him a plate , then got one for herself .After they got their food they walked into the den where golf was stiil on the T.V. )"Never pictured you as a golf fan."(slighty smirking)  
  
  
  
Giselle: ( mock seductively) How have you been picturing me?"( Jess was a little surprised at her sudden change in attitude but before he could say anything the phone rang.) Dammit. ( she picked up the phone) Hello? No , no thank you . Ok , bye. .....Telemarketer. "  
  
  
  
( Neither had anything to say .They were both a little tense.)  
  
  
  
Giselle:"Oh hey . You want to watch a movie? That's one cool thing about my grandmother, she loves movies."  
  
  
  
( She got up and grabbed a bag from the video store. )  
  
  
  
Giselle:"If these movies suck it's not my fault , I didn't pick them."(emptying the bag) "Ok there's Pearl Harbor, Momento , A Walk to Remember , and (laughing) Tarzan and Jane."  
  
  
  
Jess:( Chuckling slighty. Both relieved the tension had been broken by the laughter.) As much as I'd love to see Tarzan and Jane and A Walk to Remember I vote for Momento."  
  
  
  
Giselle:(pouting ) "And I was so looking foward to seeing if Tarzan and Jane lived happily ever after. We can watch Momento , I've heard it's really good."  
  
  
  
Jess:"It is ."  
  
  
  
Giselle:"By the way I hope you weren't knocking A Walk to Remember ."  
  
  
  
Jess:"You want to see it ?"( A small smile was playing on his lips.  
  
  
  
Giselle:"No."  
  
  
  
Jess: "Good , I was kinda worried about you there for a second."  
  
  
  
Giselle:" Only becasue I've already seen it. Twice."  
  
  
  
Jess:"Seriously? I bet you cried at the end when she died."  
  
  
  
( She looked away and didn't answer.)  
  
  
  
Jess:"You did , didn't you?"( Trying to supress a laugh)  
  
  
  
Giselle:(Looking straight at him.) For the last ten minutes of the movie. And, I don't see why your laughing cause you know the ending , you must've seen the movie too."  
  
  
  
Jess:"Nah, read the book."  
  
  
  
Giselle:"Same thing."( Grinning at him. Her smile faded as he locked eyes with her and moved closer to her . She unconsiously licked her lips. Mere inches separated them . Then the phone rang.)  
  
  
  
Giselle:( softly under her breath ) "Damn telephone. (She picked up the phone and Jess leaned back into the couch) Hello ?( she answered somewhat impatiently.) Oh hi. ( pause) yeah, yeah of course. ( pause ) You're welcome . Bye. ( She hung up the phone) It was just Lorelai . She wants me to work an extra shift ."  
  
  
  
( Jess just nodded. The rain had lessened , then suddenly started pouring again. They sat in silence as the previews came onto the screen.)  
  
  
  
Jess:(suddenly) "Hey , let's go for a walk."  
  
  
  
Giselle:"If you haven't noticed it's pouring outside.(pointing to the window.)  
  
  
  
Jess:"I have."  
  
  
  
Giselle:"You want to go walk in the rain?"  
  
  
  
Jess:"Yup."  
  
  
  
Giselle:"Walk? In the rain?."  
  
  
  
Jess:"Yup .Come on ."( He walked over to the T.V. turned it off and pressed stop on the V.C.R. , and walked to the front door.)  
  
  
  
Giselle:"Well, lemme grab an umbrella."  
  
  
  
Jess:"No umbrella."  
  
  
  
Giselle:"We're going to get wet."  
  
  
  
Jess:"Well, you learn something new everyday . "( He walked outside and into the rain. Giselle was still satnding in entrance to the house.) You coming?"  
  
  
  
Giselle:".........yeah." (She closed the door behind her and walked over to Jess. They walked in silence for a minutes .)  
  
  
  
Jess:" I used to do this alot in New York. It was one of the few times I felt peaceful ."  
  
  
  
( She nodded and they continued walking.)  
  
  
  
As they walked she glanced at his face . He really did look peaceful . She continued looking at him admiring his profile . She had the distinct feeling of being warm though it was quite cold outside. It was at this moment she finally admited to herself she was falling for Jess.  
  
  
  
Giselle:"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain . ( She began singing and dancing suddenly with a huge smile on her face . For the first time she seemed childlike to Jess.) What a glorious feeling . I'm...well .. I'm not sure . I can't remember the rest ."  
  
(Jess laughed . A genuine , hearty laugh.)  
  
Giselle:"You're not seriosly laughing at me ."  
  
Jess:"What if I am ?"  
  
Giselle:"Than you will suffer my warth."( She splashed him with the water from the puddles that had formed on the street . Jess just smiled.)  
  
Jess:"Hey that water's dirty."  
  
Giselle:"Well , serves you right."( They began walking again , both in deep thought.They continued walking until they reached the bridge. Jess walked over to the edge and sat down . She sat down next to him.)  
  
  
  
Jess turned and looked at Giselle. She looked beautiful . She was soaked and dripping water but at that moment looked like an angel . Her lips were red from the cold and he wanted more than anything to kiss her.  
  
  
  
( She turned and returned his gaze. She looked down at his lips and before she knew what she was doing she was closing the distance between them .)  
  
  
  
Their lips met in a passionate kiss. He moved his hands to her waist while she ran her fingers through his hair. Their tongues crashed aganist the other . They broke apart only for air . Then closed te gap once again. Their second kiss was more gentle and sweet. She felt dizzy , confused, happy and scared at the same time. He leaned back making eye contact, her eyes showed so many contrasting emotions and for the first time so did his. He lowered his head and trailed kisses down her neck and along her collarbone, then back to her lips . They continued kissing neither of them wanting to stop . The rain had stopped and the sun had come out . They broke apart and she sighed contentedly and took his hand in her own. They sat there together , drying in the sun , holding hands , thinking of new loves.  
  
  
  
(At the Diner  
  
  
  
Lorelai:" Luke , Luke , Luke!"  
  
  
  
Luke:"What?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"Is that anyway to greet your favorite costumer? I need coffee. Give me coffee."  
  
  
  
Luke:"Hmmm....no."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"I'm a paying costumer .You must give me what I ask for."  
  
  
  
Luke:"Please , when have you ever payed for coffee?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"Hmmm...point taken. But you don't want me to die do you?Cause I will if I don't get coffee.Think of how sad Rory would be . She would cry and cry and cry and cry . You don't want that do you? Nope didn't think so . So coffee?"  
  
  
  
Luke:"Answer's still no."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"Awwww. Luuukeeeyyy. I'll be your best friend."  
  
  
  
Luke:"I don't need a best friend."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:" Oh come on.Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease."  
  
  
  
(He poured her a mug.)  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"I knew you'd eventually see things my way."  
  
  
  
Luke:"I only did that to shut you up ."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:" Nope , you know you can't resist me."  
  
  
  
( The bell above the diner rang and Jess walked him. He was still kind of wet and seemed to be in some sort of daze. )  
  
  
  
Luke:"Hey , where've you been?"  
  
  
  
Jess:"Out."  
  
  
  
Luke:"Well that tells me a whole lot. "  
  
  
  
Jess:"Yeah..."(still not paying attention) "Well do you need my help?"  
  
  
  
Luke:"Nah , I'm good."  
  
  
  
(Jess just nods and walks upstairs.)  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"What's up with him?"  
  
  
  
Luke:"I don't know."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"So how has he been since Rory left ?I know she was pretty much his only friend since he came. "  
  
  
  
Luke:"He's fine. He hangs out with that new girl alot."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"Are they ..a couple?"  
  
  
  
Luke:"I don't think so but then again he really doesn't tell me anything. They just seem to be friends."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"Huh."  
  
  
  
**Washington***  
  
  
  
Rory was lying on her small bed in her and Paris's dorm. She'd spent the last hour thinking about the situation with Jess and Dean. She'd decided it was best if she broke up with Dean. It wasn't fair to lead him on if the love and passion was gone from their relationship. She still wanted him in her life but as friends. She decided she would tell Jess how she felt when she got back. She had fallin for him . It took almost six weeks in Washington for her to figure it out. She loved everything about him . She was happy when she was with him. He had kissed her back that must mean he's at least a little interested, right?  
  
  
  
**Star's Hollow**  
  
Jess lay awake , thinking about the events of the day. He really liked Giselle and she liked him back. A goofy smile played on his lips . The kind of smile he would only smile in the privacy of darkness. Then his thoughts drifted to Rory . He knew she was coming back from Washington in a couple days. It would be nice to have her back . After all she is his friend......  
  
  
  
A/N Well ,there's the second part for ya. The funny thing is I love the Literati , Jess/Rory thing but I'm kind of liking Jess paired with my made up character. LOL . Please review . It's lovely to hear what you think of the story . I'm kind of interested to see what you'll would like the pairings to be after this chapter.  
  
-Lexy 


	2. Could It Be Any Harder

Title: The Space Between  
  
Author: CafeConLeche (Lexy)  
  
Disclaimer: None of it's mine . I'm just a huge fan of Gilmore Girls.  
  
Dedications: To all the great fan fic writers . I love reading your terrific stories. Also to my reviewers. Thank You.  
  
The titles of the chapters are from The Calling's terrific CD - Camino Palmero  
  
Chapter 1 : Could It Be Any Harder  
  
You left me with goodbye and open arms/ Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you / Could it be any harder to watch you go to face what's true (Snippets of The Calling's -Could It Be Any Harder)  
  
  
  
Rory : "I think I'm going to Washington."  
  
Lorelai: "Oh."  
  
  
  
*Later (Reception)*  
  
  
  
Rory :" Where's dad? I haven't seen him around."  
  
Lorelai: "So how about those Yankees. I bet they'll make it to the superbowl this year."  
  
Rory:"Mom , the Yankees are a baseball team. Football teams go to the superbowl. What happened?"  
  
Lorelai:" Why do you think something has happened?"  
  
Rory :"You're being very evasive about my question about dad.You brought up the Yankees and you don't even like baseball.  
  
Lorelai:*sigh* He went back to Sherry in Boston."  
  
Rory:"He did what?! Why? I thought you guys were going to ...I don't know get together."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"I thought so too."  
  
  
  
Rory:"I can't believe it .I thought he was serious . I told him we take disappointment very badly. How could he do this to you . To us. He always does this ..he says one thing and doesn't keep his word .It thought he changed....  
  
Lorelai(interupting) "She's pregnant "  
  
  
  
Rory :"What?"  
  
Lorelai:"She's pregnant. He said he didn't want to make the same mistake he made with you so he's going to be their for Sherry and the baby."  
  
  
  
Rory:"Oh my god. Oh my god.I ...I'm so sorry mom."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"Don't be .It's not your fault . It's fate . I love him but I'm not sure we were ever meant to be together."  
  
  
  
Rory:"Wow."(still in shock)  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"It's definately one of those wow moments."  
  
  
  
Rory:"It certainly is ."(thinking back to her kiss with Jess)  
  
  
  
Dean:"Hey. You guys were great."  
  
  
  
Rory:"Oh , uh , thanks ...."(averting his eyes)  
  
Dean:"You ok ?"  
  
  
  
Rory:"Oh yeah It's just ..It's .. been a while since my last caffiene fix."  
  
  
  
Dean:"I'll go get you a mug. You too Lorelai?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"That'd be great "(Dean goes to get the coffee)"What was that ?"  
  
  
  
Rory :"What was what?"  
  
  
  
Loralei:"Rory ...."  
  
  
  
Rory: "Mom...I don't want to talk about it"  
  
  
  
Lorelai: "We'll talk about it later."  
  
  
  
Rory:"Later?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"Later, but for now we put on our happy faces and go congratulate Sookie."  
  
  
  
(They walk over to Sookie who looks very happy.)  
  
  
  
Lorelai:(begins singing) "Sadie, Sadie , married lady"  
  
Sookie :(beaming with joy) "I know . I'm someone's wife . I can say "Hello, this is my husband."(giggling)  
  
  
  
Rory:"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you guys. You make such a cute couple."  
  
  
  
Sookie:"You think?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"Definitely. You were great up there .You looked beautiful."(with tears in her eyes)  
  
  
  
Sookie:"You guys are so sweet."(Gives Lorelai and Rory a hug. Then goes to find Jackson singing Sadie, Sadie)  
  
  
  
Dean:"Hey . I've been looking for you."(Hands her a mug and gives Lorelai the other)  
  
  
  
Rory: (face flushing to a deep red when she again thinks of kissing Jess)"Oh ,we just went to talk to Sookie . Sorry about that."  
  
  
  
Dean: Don't worry about it. Well, I've gotta go .I'll see you later ok?"(Gives her a quick kiss)  
  
  
  
Rory:(Continues to guiltily avoid his eyes)"Yeah , of course. Bye."  
  
  
  
Lorelai: "That's exactly what we're going to talk about"  
  
  
  
*Later at home*  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"So?"  
  
  
  
Rory: "So what?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai :"So what was with the face . I'm guessing you guys aren't in a fight 'cause he was being perfectly normal."  
  
  
  
Rory :"Mom , everything's fine ok ."( coming out a little harsher than she intended)  
  
  
  
Rory:" Look , I'm sorry, it's just you're making a big deal out of nothing"  
  
  
  
Lorelai :(not buying it) "Ok fine. So I'm starving. Let's head to Luke's"  
  
  
  
Rory: "How could you possibly be starving . There was more food at Sookie's wedding than at Henry the VIII's house."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"Well, I didn't really eat much . I kinda had other thngs on my mind."  
  
  
  
Rory :"Oh , right, sorry. I didn't really either but let's order in pizza or chinese or something."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"I have this huge craving though for a nice juicy Luke burger."  
  
  
  
Rory:"But do you really want to go out again."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"Not really but for a Luke burger I'm willing to exert the energy."  
  
  
  
Rory:"Well , you go , I'm kinda tired . I don't really want to go out "  
  
  
  
Lorelai:" Right(suspiciously). Luke and I aren't speaking still . I need moral support."  
  
  
  
Rory:(sighing) Fine, I'll go."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"Yea!"  
  
  
  
  
  
(At Luke's )  
  
  
  
(Lorelai walks in first . Rory walks timidly behind her scaning the diner for Jess. She relaxes when she sees he's not in there.)  
  
  
  
Lorelai :"Hey Luke. Coffee?"  
  
  
  
Luke :"Hi"( Thens pours the coffee no objections. He's still being very cold toward her. Lorelai sighs)"What'll you have?"  
  
  
  
Rory :"Can we have two burgers and fries ,please?"  
  
Luke: (In a softer voice , because he's talking to Rory) "Sure. Coming right up .)  
  
  
  
Lorelai: "Ugh. Did you see that ? He was perfectly nice to you and Mr.Freeze to me ."  
  
  
  
Rory:"I wish you guys could ....."(Jess walks down the stairs , makes eye contact breifly with Rory and gives her a half smile . Rory blushes friecely. Lorelai notices but says nothing)."I ..I uh wish ...you could...um...make up"  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"So do I"  
  
  
  
Jess:"Uncle Luke .I'm out."  
  
  
  
Luke :"Fine"  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"He's back!"(As if it just registered in her brain.)  
  
  
  
Rory: "Yeah .Looks like he is."  
  
Lorelai:" You already saw him didn't you. "  
  
  
  
Rory:"Yeah ..I saw him earlier.i just figured it might not have been to greatest idea to bring it up considering everything that happened with dad . You already seemed to be in a sad mood . I didn't want to add to it."  
  
  
  
Loralai :" Well , thanks ." (Luke places their food in front of them . They eat in silence.)  
  
  
  
* On their way home from Luke's* (Both not talking. They are both thinking about the shocking events of the day.)  
  
  
  
Rory:" Hey mom ,I wanted to pick up My Antonia at the book store before it closes so I'll meet you at home ok?"  
  
(Lorelai seems to have fallen into a dazed state)  
  
  
  
Lorelai"Ok."  
  
  
  
(Rory walks slowly towards the bookstore until Lorelai is out of sight then turns and walks to the bridge. Jess is sitting there with a cigerette looking straight out, as if in deep thought. Rory awkwardly sits down ,purposely keeping distance between them . She sits thinking about what she's going to say.)  
  
  
  
Rory :" Hey" *nervously *  
  
  
  
Jess:"Hey " *he turns to look at her and she becomes even more flustered*  
  
  
  
Rory:" I shouldn't have done that ."  
  
  
  
Jess :" Done what?"  
  
Rory :" You know ... kissed you"  
  
  
  
Jess : "Ah."  
  
  
  
Rory :" Yeah , I shouldn't have done that . Dean doesn't deserve that . It's just I was so surprised to see you and my emotions took over. *looking away * It didn't mean anything."  
  
  
  
Jess :" Are you sure ?"  
  
  
  
Rory:*lying* Yes, I have Dean. I love Dean. Dean's great. He's..."  
  
  
  
Jess:*interupting* "Alright I get it .You love Dean. The kiss meant nothing . I get it."  
  
  
  
Rory :"Yeah , so , still friends?"  
  
  
  
Jess:" Yeah , still friends."  
  
  
  
Rory:*smiling * "Good, good , I'm glad. I've gotta get home. I'll see you later ok?"  
  
  
  
Jess:"I'm sure you will." *She got up to leave . They locked eyes for a moment then she turned and walked away *  
  
  
  
  
  
I did the right thing, didn't I? Of course , I love Dean. He's the perfect boyfriend. I love Dean . He's right for me.  
  
She repeated this over and over again in her head and soon she began to believe it was true.  
  
  
  
(At the airport.)  
  
Lorelai :"Bye sweetie I'm going to miss you sooooooooooooooooooooooooo.."  
  
  
  
Rory: *interupting* "I'm going to miss you too."  
  
  
  
Lorelai :"Not as much as I will"( Lorelai gives Rory a bear hug .)  
  
  
  
Rory: *after a few moments * "I really have to go . I can't miss the flight."  
  
  
  
Lorelai :" So I've been thinking 'who really wants to look at a bunch of old buildings and listen to a bunch of speeches when you have fun adventures with Lorelai , huh huh ?  
  
  
  
Rory :"Honestly I would rather stay but I have to go .I love you"( She gave her mom another hug and went throught the gate).  
  
  
  
Lorelai: *sadly* "I love you too. Bye sweets.( She looks over and sees Paris waiting impatiently) Bye Paris. Have Fun!  
  
Rory : "Bye mom"  
  
  
  
Paris: (In a somewhat frustrated voice.)"Bye"  
  
  
  
(At the Diner)  
  
  
  
Lorelai: "Luke , she's gone , she's really gone"( Said in a very dramatic way)  
  
  
  
Luke :"She's coming back you know."  
  
  
  
Lorelai :" I know but 42 days that's like an eternity."*sighs*  
  
  
  
Lorelai :" Hey Luke "  
  
  
  
Luke :" Yeah?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai :"I miss you ."  
  
  
  
Luke : " I didn't go anywhere."  
  
  
  
Lorelai :You did though . Luke left and Mr. Polite came as a replacement."  
  
  
  
Luke:"You'd prefer me be rude?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai:" I just want the Luke I know and love back . I'm sorry , truly sorry , you'll never know how sorry .I wish I could go and take it back but I can't so I'm asking you again 'please forgive me'. I was upset . My baby , my life , my everything was in the hospital . I freaked and it was wrong to take it out on you. So I'm sorry . Really , really sorry . I know it wasn't your fault and ...and Jess he's changed since the day he first day he came to Star's Hollow and I think it's because of you . You're doing a great job Luke. So please would you accept my apology ."  
  
  
  
Luke:(Looks at Lorelai and his face softens.) "Yeah , I accept your apology."  
  
  
  
Lorelai :"No more Mr. Freeze?"  
  
  
  
Luke :"No more Mr. Freeze."  
  
  
  
Lorelai *beaming* "So, now that we got that outta the way . Let's talk coffee."  
  
  
  
Luke: "No."  
  
  
  
Lorelai *smiling even wider* "But Luuuuuke , I neeeed coffee it keeps me alive "  
  
  
  
Luke: "It will kill you."  
  
  
  
Lorelai :"I'll die happy."  
  
  
  
(Luke pours her coffee)  
  
  
  
Lorelai:" Eeeeee. Happiness , I'm Lorelai."  
  
  
  
* A few days later*  
  
  
  
( The diner is experiencing a strange lull. Luke is satnding behind the counter. Jess is cleaning a machine. Lorelai is sitting at the counter eating and an older lady is also sitting at the counter . Other than that the diner's empty. The older lady is Ms. Redding . She has known lorelai since she was about twenty so they're friends.)  
  
Ms. Redding :"So Lorelai, anything new happening in your life? Any love interests?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"No , no not at the moment. Everything's pretty quiet without Rory around."  
  
  
  
Ms. Redding :"I'm sure it is . Everone misses that dear girl. "  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"So what about you? "  
  
  
  
Ms. Redding :"Well my granddaughter has come to stay with me."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"Wow. I haven't seen anyone new around. How long has she been here."  
  
  
  
Ms. Redding: "Well, she just got in this morning."  
  
  
  
Lorelai :"So tell me about her."  
  
  
  
Ms. Redding:"Well , she's seventeen ,she's from New York.( Jess looks up but his expression of indifference doesn't change.) Oh, let me tell you she's absolutely beautiful . Like a model . She's 5'10" , perfect figure , creamy complexion and such a beautiful face. "  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"Wow. So where is she?"  
  
  
  
Ms. Redding:"Well she should be meeting me here now . She wanted to take a walk around the town ."  
  
  
  
( Just as she said this her granddaughter walks in. She's just as pretty if not prettier than her grandmother described. She has long , wavy dark brown hair and startling eyes surrounded by think lashes. Her eyes stand out because they're blue with violet rims. She's wearing cute jeans that aren't tight but not loose and a dark blue capsleeve tee.)  
  
  
  
Ms. Redding :"Hello there. So what do you think of the town?"  
  
  
  
Granddaughter: "It's very...small."  
  
  
  
Ms. Redding:"Oh yes, but it's great town . "  
  
  
  
( The granddaughter simply nodded.)  
  
  
  
Ms. Redding: "Let me introduce you to a few people.* points toward Lorelai * This is Lorelai . She has a daughter about your age that I'm sure you'd like."  
  
  
  
Lorelai :"Hello."  
  
  
  
Granddaughter: "Hi."  
  
  
  
Ms.Redding :" This is Luke . He owns this diner. *pointing toward Luke who gives a small wave* And this is his nephew Jess . You're from New York also , right?"  
  
  
  
Jess:"Yeah .Hey."  
  
  
  
Granddaughter :"Hello."  
  
  
  
Lorelai :" So , uh , we've been introduced and we still don't know you're name."  
  
  
  
Granddaughter : "Giselle. My name is Giselle."  
  
  
  
A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter . I'm aware that it's already been posted earlier , but there were many spelling and grammatical errors so I've reposted both chapters. I also, as suggested , spaced out the story so it's easier to read and fixed a few small inconsistencies. I would greatly appreciate it if you would review . I really enjoy reading them even if it's just a short note. Thank you.  
  
My Antonia is by Willa Cather and is a wonderful book. 


	3. Good Times

Title: The Space Between  
  
Author: CafeConLeche (Lexy)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of it's mine . Just a sophmore in highschool. I own nothing.  
  
  
  
Dedications: To all the great fan fic writers . I love reading your terrific stories. To Tigress33 , I'm a Gilmore Girl (wouldn't want your head to fall off in a rage lol), The Best Deceptions, and Stew Pid (I'm esp. glad you liked my fic )  
  
  
  
I'm so happy everyone's enjoying the story . I haven't gotten any negative reviews yet. I'm in a bit of a quandry though about what direction to take the story as far as pairings go , so continued feedback is appreciated. I kinda had some trouble choosing a good title and quote but I hope thery're okay.  
  
  
  
Chapter three- Good Times  
  
In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." -Robert Frost  
  
( Lorelai is jogging through the airport with two cups of coffee. Rory is standing next to her luggage scanning the airport for her mother while Paris talks a mile a minute.)  
  
Paris:"..... That way the student body really feels like they're having a say in their government. What do you think? ( Rory has not been paying attention to a word Paris says.) Rory?!"  
  
Rory:"What Paris?"  
  
Paris :( Sharply) "Nothing , forget it. I see my chaffeur . I'll call you later to discuss the article for the Franklin."  
  
Rory:"Ok , bye."  
  
Paris: "Bye."  
  
Rory :(Looks pensive , then turns the Paris's retreating figure.)"Paris!"  
  
Paris: "What?"  
  
Rory: " I'm glad we were roomies . You aren't so bad after all. " ( She said jokingly ,but was serious.)  
  
Paris: (Softer than usual) Yeah, I had fun. You aren't so bad either. I'll see you later ."(She waved goodbye and Rory waved back with a smile on her face.)  
  
Lorelai: " Rory!(Said so loudly a few heads turned.) Ahhh, I'm soooooooooo happy to see you."  
  
Rory: "Mom! I'm sooooo happy to see you too."(They hugged for a very long time.)"Mom ."  
  
Lorelai: "Hmmm.."(still hugging)  
  
Rory :" I need oxygen."  
  
Lorelai :"It's so overrated ."( She still didn't let go.)  
  
Rory: "I missed you so much."  
  
Lorelai:"I missed you more."(She finally let go .)"Promise me you'll never go away again."  
  
Rory:"I won't .''  
  
Lorelai :"Good."  
  
  
  
(In the car)  
  
  
  
Lorelai: " So , you know how I'm horrible at keeping secrets right?"  
  
Rory: "Yes."  
  
Lorelai: "I want to be consistent."  
  
Rory:" Ok."  
  
Lorelai: (Talking very fast ) Ok well . I was sitting around thinking one day. ( Rory mock gasped.)Yeah, I know scary thought and anyway I'm thinking you're going to be coming back in a week. I was thinking all of this a week ago , you see. You should come back with a bang , so I thought what better way then a party. A patented Lorelai Gilmore party where fun is garanteed. The works: music , food, I was even thinking about getting another clown but Sookie said no . So I decided to cross that of the list."  
  
Rory: "Remind me to thank her later."  
  
Lorelai: "Hey a clown would have been off the heezy fo' sheezy."  
  
Rory :"Please don't say that ever again."  
  
Lorelai:"So at this very moment there are at least forty , fifty people at the house waiting to welcome you home. Surprise."  
  
Rory :" No."  
  
Lorelai :"Yes."  
  
Rory :" Oh my god."  
  
Lorelai : "It's gonna be awesome . My finest work. They will crown me queen of party palnning."  
  
Rory: "Whose they?"  
  
Lorelai :" The party planning council, duh. Who else? What do they teach you at that school?"  
  
  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Lorelai: "The place is seriously trashed . That my friend is the sign of a truly awesome partay."  
  
Rory: "Ugh , but we're going to have to clean up all this mess and please stop calling it a partay."  
  
Lorelai: "Hmmm....you think we could get someone to do it for us?"  
  
Rory:"Who would be masochistic enough to willingly volunteer to help us clean up this mess."  
  
(They were both startled by the sound of pots falling. )  
  
Lorelai: "Sookie ,are you ok?"  
  
Sookie: (She comes from the kitchen to the living room) Yup , I'm alright."  
  
Rory: "Sookie, thank you so much for doing all this . The food was awesome."  
  
Lorelai:" The cake with the miniture Rory next to the white house, genius."  
  
Sookie:" Aww . It's no problem . Just glad to have you back. "  
  
( Sookie gives Rory and Lorelai a hug.)  
  
Sookie: "I cleaned up the kitchen for you guys. Sorry I can't stay and help clean up the rest but I've gotta get home."  
  
Lorelai:"Don't worry about it . You've done more than enough .Thanks a bunch. "  
  
Sookie : "You're welcome .Bye guys."  
  
Lorelai and Rory: "Bye"  
  
( She leaves , waving . They close the front door turn and look at the living room that is a complete disaster area , then at each other.)  
  
Lorelai:"Luke's?"  
  
Rory: "Yup."  
  
  
  
(They are walking down the streets of Star's Hollow towards Luke's .)  
  
Lorelai :" You tired?"  
  
Rory:" Nah , not really."  
  
Lorelai:" Good 'cause I'm in the mood for a movie night. What do you think about a singer turned actress movie night. We can rent A Walk to Remember , Crossroads, and Glitter and mock them mercilessly."  
  
Rory:"Sounds good."  
  
  
  
(They entered Luke's and sat down at the counter)  
  
Luke:"Hey Rory, welcome back."  
  
Rory:" Thank you."  
  
Luke:" How was the trip ?"  
  
Rory:" It wasn't too bad . Paris got on my nerves a bit but seeing Washington D.C. was great and the speakers were amazing. I really missed everyone and Star's Hollow though."  
  
Luke:"We all missed you too."  
  
Lorelai:"Oh Luke, you old softie."(Luke glared and Lorelai grinned.)  
  
Yup , it was good to be home.  
  
  
  
(That night on the bridge.)  
  
Giselle:"That's crazy. "  
  
Jess:"It's the world we live in."  
  
Giselle:"Well I've really gotta go. I told my grandmother I'd be home at nine and it's half past."  
  
(They were sitting side by side on the bridge. Giselle leans over and kisses him softly , smiles and gets up to leave.)  
  
Giselle:"I'll see you tommorrow?"  
  
Jess:"Yup."  
  
Giselle:"Good. "( Jess watches as she walks off the bridge. She turns and gives him a small wave.)  
  
Jess:"Hey Giselle."  
  
Giselle:(She stops and turns toward him)"Yeah?"  
  
Jess:"What are you doing tommorrow night?"  
  
Giselle:"Nothing. "  
  
Jess:" Well , there's a revival of Casablanca at the Hartford Cineplex and since you love classic movies we could go see it."  
  
Giselle:"I'd like that ."  
  
Jess:"Ok. So's seven good for you?"  
  
Giselle:"Perfect."  
  
  
  
(The next day early in the morning at the bridge.)  
  
Jess sat trying to re-read A Farewell To Arms to no avail. His mind kept going back to those stunning blue-violet eyes. He sighed , set the book down, and lay back on the bridge staring at the morning sky.  
  
  
  
(At the Gilmore House)  
  
Rory turned in bed for what seemed to be the thousandth time. She turned and looked at her digital clock. 6:13 . Sighing, she got up out of bed and quickly took a shower and got dressed. Her mom was still asleep so she made some coffee and tried to read the newspaper. Her mind kept drifting to other things . Becoming frustrated she wrote a note saying she went for a walk and attached it to the coffee maker.  
  
It was a beautiful August day. She slowly walked to a spot that had become one of her favorites in Star's Hollow. She thought of the upcoming senior year that was garanteed to bring surprises. While in Washington she decided that she would go to Yale ,not Harvard, as originally planned . She felt it was better suited for her and much closer to home. Her mother still didn't know of her plans and Rory had decided to wait until later to bring it up. She reached the bridge and saw a familiar figure. Jess asleep on the bridge . She walked over to him and watched him sleep for a few moments. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of bright blue ones staring back.  
  
(He sat up and she sat down.)  
  
  
  
Rory:"Hey there."  
  
Jess:"Hey. "  
  
Rory:" How are you?"  
  
Jess:"I'm good besides this awful pain in my neck.You?"  
  
Rory:" I do believe they have a rule against sleeping on the bridge for a reason and I'm good."  
  
Jess:"How was Washington?"  
  
Rory:" It was alright. Paris drove me to the point of insanity a few times but there were great speakers and the sights were good."  
  
Jess:"I'm glad."  
  
( They sat with an uncomfortable silence between them.)  
  
Jess:"Read any good books?"  
  
Rory:(smiling) "Yeah as a matter of fact I did....."  
  
  
  
(Later that morning at Luke's . Jess and Rory walk into the diner together . Lorelai is sitting at the counter drinking coffee.)  
  
Loreali:"Hey .I thought you wrote we'd meet here like twenty minutes ago."  
  
Rory:"Sorry about that."  
  
Lorelai:" So you were hanging with Jess."  
  
Rory:"Well I went to the bridge and he was there so we talked for a little bit."  
  
Lorelai:" Huh.Well now that you're here we can order ."  
  
(Jess grabs a coffee pot a walk over to them)  
  
Jess:" Coffee?"  
  
Lorelai:"Do I need oxygen ?"  
  
Jess: "I'm going to take that as a yes."  
  
Lorelai:"Good thinking."  
  
(He pours her more coffee and gets Rory a mug and pours her coffee. He then sets down the pot and goes upstairs.)  
  
Lorelai:"Hey Luke."  
  
Luke:"Yes?"  
  
Lorelai :"Two Pancakes with the works please."  
  
Luke:"Coming right up."  
  
Lorelai:"Hmmmm...strange."  
  
Rory:"Your sense of humor? I agree."  
  
Lorelai:"Luke."  
  
Rory:"What about him?"  
  
Lorelai:"He's being weird."  
  
Rory:"How so?"  
  
Lorelai:" He takes our order of the least healthy thing on the menu and says nothing about the coffee."  
  
Rory:" He looks tired."  
  
(Luke walks back into the diner from the kitchen with their orders.)  
  
Lorelai:"Speedy service, me like . Hey Luke , you okay?"  
  
Luke:"Fine , just tired ."  
  
Lorelai:"You should take a vacation or something. You work such long days."  
  
Luke:"I can't take a vacation .I have the diner."  
  
Lorelai:"You've got Caesar and Jess, I'm sure they could handle it. At least think about it."  
  
Luke:"Maybe."  
  
( Giselle walks into the diner and sits on the stool next to Lorelai.)  
  
Giselle: "Hey Luke, Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai:"Hello."  
  
Luke:"What can I get you?"  
  
Giselle:" A banana nut muffin, please."  
  
(He gets her a muffin and she pays him.Then he heads back into the kitchen.)  
  
Lorelai:"Oh , Giselle this is my daughter Rory."  
  
Giselle:"Hi it's nice to meet you . "  
  
Rory:"Hi .Likewise."( They both smile at each other. Jess comes back downstairs ,grabs the coffee pot and goes around refillings cups. )  
  
Lorelai:"Hey Jess. We need refills over here please."  
  
( He walks over , refills their cups and smiles slightly when he sees Giselle.)  
  
Jess:"Hey ."  
  
Giselle:"Hello."  
  
Jess:"Your'e already late aren't you?"  
  
Giselle:(Looking down at her watch.) . "Oh great . I gotta go .I'll see you later."  
  
(He nods and watched her intently with that same dazed look as she left . A gesture not missed by Lorelai.)  
  
  
  
A/N Ok so I'm even more confused now about what to do . But I'll figure it out. In the mean time reading reviews is nice. lol. I think the story may be dragging just a bit so I'm going to try and pick up the pace just a bit in the next new chapters.  
  
  
  
The man(woman) who doesn't read good books has no advantage over the man (woman) who can't read them. -Mark Twain  
  
Admiration, n.: Our polite recognition of another's resemblance to ourselves. ;) -The Devil's Dictionary  
  
"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within."  
  
-James Baldwin  
  
In love the paradox occurs that two beings become one and yet remain two." -Erich Fromm[pic] 


	4. Illusion

Top of Form 1 Bottom of Form 1  
  
Title: The Space Between ( I forgot to credit that to The Dave Matthews Band )  
  
  
  
Author: CafeConLeche (Lexy)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of it's mine . Just a sophmore in highschool. I own nothing.  
  
  
  
Dedications: To all the great fan fic writers . I love reading your terrific stories.  
  
  
  
A/N Thanks to those who reviewed . I love reading them. Like I said in the first chapter it doesn't have to be long .:) Funny note about last chapter- That line -Off the Heezy fo' sheezy was on our class t -shirts . The exact quote was 'Class of 2005 We're off the heezy fo' sheezy' needless to say they didn't sell many shirts. LOL. Just thought I'd share that with you'll.  
  
A/N2 Hi guys .This chapter may seem familiar at first but it is different at the end. In the original Jess was going to be with Giselle but I changed my mind. The chapter may seem a bit ....awkward I guess but that's mainly becuase I cut out like 1,000 words of dialogue (mostly Jess/Giselle stuff).I know it's been awhile since I updated but hey life happens. but I'm back and I will finish this story. As for the stuff happening on the show , I might incorporate some stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- Dream Within a Dream  
  
"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." -Judy Garland  
  
  
  
She was glad things were somewhat back to normal with Jess. Their conversation that morning was just like old times but there was something different. Jess was different and she couldn't quite place what the change was. It was now mid -afternoon and she knew she shouldn't delay the inevitable but it would be hard ,very hard. Today she was breaking up with Dean. She'd thought about her decision long and hard and decided it was for the best. She loved him , she always would , just not in a romantic sense. Reminding herself to breathe she walked to his house , taking small steps.  
  
  
  
(She stood at the door just staring at it and fianlly worked up the nerve to press the doorbell. 'Dind , Dong'. The was answered by Dean's younger sister Clara.)  
  
  
  
Clara: Hi Rory.(smiling brightly)  
  
  
  
Rory:" Hi Clara. How are you?"  
  
  
  
Clara: "I'm excited about school starting soon."  
  
  
  
Rory:What grade are you going into ?"  
  
  
  
Clara:"Fifth."  
  
  
  
Rory:"Wow. Fifth grade is a fun year."  
  
  
  
Clara:"Cool. Do you want me to get Dean?"  
  
  
  
Rory:"Yes please and Clara?"  
  
  
  
Clara:"Yes?"  
  
  
  
Rory:"You're a very cool kid."  
  
  
  
Clara:"Thanks . I think you're cool too."( She smiled and went to get Dean.)  
  
  
  
The butterflies were back and it seemed like an eternity before Dean finally came to the door.  
  
  
  
Dean:"Hey."  
  
  
  
Rory:"Hey."  
  
  
  
(Dean leans down to kiss her and she turns her cheek.)  
  
  
  
Rory:"We need to talk."  
  
  
  
Dean:"Why do I have a feeling it isn't good news."  
  
  
  
Rory:(Taking a deep breath.) For some time now we've been growing apart. I think deep down we both knew it. (losing train of thought.)Um...we...I.."  
  
  
  
Dean:"Rory, are you breaking up with me?"  
  
  
  
Rory:(In a quiet, shaky voice) Yes.  
  
  
  
Dean:"I don't want to lose you. I love you."  
  
  
  
Rory:"I don't want to either . I still want you in my life but as a friend."  
  
  
  
(Dean nods and has a pained expression on his face. Rory is now crying.)  
  
  
  
Rory :"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry . I..I have to go . I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
( She turns and leaves quickly when she reaches the end of the street she begins to run. She runs until she reaches the bridge . She sits on the edge staring straight out with tears streaming down her face.)  
  
  
  
(Two hours later. Rory is still sitting on the bridge . She is no longer crying but looks sad and pensive. She hears footsteps on the bridge but doesn't look up.)  
  
  
  
Voice:"Hi."  
  
  
  
Rory:" Hi Giselle."(Giving her a small smile. Giselle sits on the bridge next to Rory. She's still wearing her uniform form the Inn.)  
  
  
  
Giselle:"Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Rory:" Yeah , I'm fine ..kind of."  
  
  
  
Giselle:"If you want to be left alone I totally understand."  
  
  
  
Rory:"I'd actually really like company right now."  
  
  
  
Giselle:"Ok , then I'll stay.( Giving Rory a smile.)I know you don't know me all that well but do you want to talk about it?"  
  
  
  
Rory:"No thanks , it's okay."  
  
  
  
Giselle:"Okay."  
  
  
  
( They sit in silence for a few moments .)  
  
  
  
Rory: (suddenly) " I feel so horrible . I mean he's always so sweet and nice to me. He loves me and I never appreciated that. I never really tried to be apart of his world but I made him come into mine. We were together for almost two years and I've only hung out with his family twice and he's hung out with my mom and I countless times. He even did chores for us. He dressed up in a suit with tails and white gloves to make me happy. When did I go out of my way to make him happy? He builds me a car. A car! But what to I do . I go driving with another guy. And that same guy I've treated so badly this summer . I went to D.C. for six weeks .We're supposed to be friends. What do I do? I just leave . No good bye , no phone calls .Nothing. I was a horrible girlfriend and a I'm a horrible friend. ( She suddenly gets up.) I have to go. I..I have to go.( And then sprints of the bridge)  
  
  
  
Giselle:(Somewhat surprised at Rory's sudden outburst.) Okay.( Giselle got up and began walking home )  
  
  
  
.It was 4 :24 and Jess was coming at seven. Weeks ago she had told Jess about her love for old movies and he had remembered. She smiled to herself and continued walking.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Diner)  
  
  
  
( There are only a couple people in the diner. Jess and Luke are both behind the counter.)  
  
  
  
Jess:"Hey Luke , I need leave a little earlier today than usual."  
  
  
  
Luke:"Why?"  
  
  
  
Jess: "Just because."  
  
  
  
Luke:" I'm going to need a better reason."  
  
  
  
Jess:(sighing) I have a date .  
  
  
  
Luke:"Really?"  
  
  
  
Jess:"No , I was just making it up to amuse myself.( Luke gives him a stern look.) So it's ok?"  
  
  
  
Luke:(Now happy for Jess) Yeah.  
  
  
  
Jess:"Good."( He resumes cleaning the counter.)  
  
  
  
Luke:"So , uh, who is it? Would I know this person?"  
  
  
  
Jess:"Yup."  
  
  
  
Luke:"Ok , mind telling me who it is ."  
  
  
  
Jess:( Sets the rag down and looks at Luke ) It's Giselle.  
  
  
  
Luke:"Oh that's good . She seems like a nice girl."  
  
  
  
(Jess simply nodded.)  
  
  
  
Luke:"You can take the rest of the afternoon off if you want .. It's not really busy."  
  
  
  
Jess:"Well , thanks."  
  
  
  
Luke:"No problem."  
  
  
  
(Jess finishes what he was doing then goes upstairs.)  
  
  
  
( Giselle's room. Her normally impeccable room is a mess .There are pants , skirts , shirts, dresses and shoes everywhere. She's wearing a bathrobe and a towel on her head. She looks at all the clothes and sighs. She goes to her closet and takes out more clothes. The clock reads 6:33 . She looks slighly panicedand is now rushinga round the room. 'Knock ,knock'. She opens the door and her grandmother comes in.)  
  
  
  
Ms.Redding:"How's it going?"  
  
  
  
Giselle:"Not so great and I have exactly 27 minutes."  
  
  
  
( Ms. Redding goes to Giselle's bed looks at all the clothes and picks up a denim skirt and black top. )  
  
  
  
Ms.Redding:"What about this?"  
  
  
  
Giselle:"That could work."  
  
  
  
Ms.Redding :( picking up a pair of black sandals.) "These would look great with it ."  
  
  
  
Giselle:( She smiles at her grandmother and gives her a hug.) "Thanks."  
  
  
  
Ms. Redding:"No poroblem . Now get dressed you only have 24 minutes."  
  
  
  
(She leaves the room and Giselle dresses quickly. She takes the towel off to let her hair dry out . She then applies mascara , a pretty gold eyeshadow , some blush and tinted lip gloss. She then sits on her bed and wathes the clock.)  
  
  
  
(25 minutes later Ms. Redding comes in her room .)  
  
  
  
Ms.Redding:"He's here."  
  
  
  
Giselle:"Ok."( She takes up her purse and stands next to the door but doesn't go into the living room.)  
  
  
  
Giselle: "Hey Jess"  
  
  
  
Jess:" Hey."  
  
  
  
Ms. Redding :"Well you kids have fun. Don't come back too late. Needs to be a reasonable hour."  
  
  
  
Giselle:"Ok ."( She kisses her grandmother on the cheek . ) "Bye".  
  
  
  
(Gilmore House)  
  
  
  
Lorelai:" Rory will you please come out of your room . You've been in there all afternoon. Will you at least talk to me."  
  
  
  
Rory:( mufled through door) I don't want to talk ."  
  
  
  
Lorelai: "Fine we don't have to talk about it now. Just come out."  
  
  
  
( She heard shuffling as Rory walked to the door and opened it. )  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"It' s lovely to see you again. I've almost forgotton what you look like. You hungry?"  
  
  
  
Rory:"Yeah I haven't eaten all day."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"Well , what're we wiating for let's go."  
  
  
  
(Luke's )  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"Hey Lucas."  
  
  
  
Luke:" What can I get you?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"Hi . How are you? I'm good thanks , you? I'm alright.  
  
  
  
Luke:"Well now that you've finished the conversation with yourself can you order."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"Grumpy. Two burgers and fries please.'  
  
  
  
Luke:"Ok. Hey, uh, Rory, I , uh, heard about you guys . Are you okay? "  
  
  
  
Rory:( Gives Luke a geniune smile because he cares.) I'm ok .  
  
  
  
Luke: Good , good.  
  
  
  
Lorelai:"So you wanna talk about it now?"  
  
  
  
Rory:"No."  
  
  
  
( A few seconds later)  
  
  
  
Loelai:"Changed your mind."  
  
  
  
Rory: "Still no."  
  
  
  
(Gilmore House)  
  
  
  
Rory:"Hey mom we can talk now if you want ."  
  
  
  
Lorelai:" I do ."  
  
  
  
Rory:" Well, I broke up with Dean."  
  
  
  
Lorelai: " Got that part. I'm just wondering why."  
  
  
  
Rory: "I just wasn't right, you know. We were together but we weren't at the same time. It's complicated. I'm not really sure what happened."  
  
  
  
Lorelai :( She nodded) Are you sure you're alright ? Need to wallow?"  
  
  
  
Rory: "Yeah ; I don't think I need to this time . I knew it was coming. I just need time to think ."  
  
  
  
Lorelai: "Ok sweets. I love you . "  
  
  
  
Rory:" I love you too. Goodnight. "  
  
  
  
Lorelai:" 'Night."  
  
  
  
(Luke's .Jess enters looking glum.)  
  
Luke:"What happened?"  
  
Jess:"Nothing."  
  
Luke:"Jess..."  
  
Jess*sighs* "It's nothing . I just realized tonight that it's ... I ...I don't know . It's nothing.Good night."  
  
(Without another word Jess walked upstairs , went to his room , and locked the door."  
  
  
  
He lay awake thinking back to the events of yesterday and tonight. It was all wrong . He was dating Giselle for all the wrong reasons . It wasn't fair to her. That day in the rain , it was an illusion. It seemed right when everything was totally wrong. It wasn't fair to Giselle or the him to continue the charade. He would clear it all up tommorrow . Until then he wouldn't think of it. As he closed his eyes he saw a vision of blue. A blue he had seen before.  
  
  
  
  
  
Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans. John Lennon  
  
"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves."  
  
-Shakespeare 


End file.
